List of programs broadcast by NCI DX
This is a list of programs currently and formerly broadcast by the Canadian television channel NCI TV 2. Current programming As of January 2018 for the whole new schedule. Live-action series *''Animal Antics'' *''Big & Small'' *''How to Rock'' *''iCarly'' *''Marvin Marvin'' *''Power Rangers: Ninja Steel'' *''Romeo!'' *''Sam & Cat'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''The Naked Brothers Band'' *''The Wild Crocodile Chase'' *''True Jackson, VP'' *''Victorious'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' Animated series *''All Grown Up!'' *''Almost Naked Animals'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Bradly and Friends'' *''Bradly's Double 7'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Detentionaire'' *''Di-Gata Defenders'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''DuckTales'' *''Edgar & Ellen'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Feur Factory'' *''Franklin'' *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies'' *''Future-Worm!'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Little Bear'' *''Milo Murphy's Law'' *''Mr. Meaty'' *''My Big Big Friend'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''Mysticons'' *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' *''Numb Chucks'' *''Pearlie'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Pokémon'' *''Robot and Monster'' *''Rocket Power'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Ruby Gloom'' *''Rugrats'' *''Rusty Rivets'' *''Scaredy Squirrel'' *''Spider-Man'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''The Loud House'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''ToonMarty'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Willa's Wild Life'' *''Winx Club'' *''Wonder Pets!'' *''Zeke's Pad'' *''Zigby'' Upcoming programming *''Big Hero 6'' (January 6, 2018) Former programming These are the programs are not airing this channel they are haved formered. Live-action series *''100 Things To Do Before High School'' *''Aaron Stone'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Bella and the Bulldogs'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Breaking Beast'' *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Cory in the House'' *''Crash & Bernstein'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Even Stevens'' *''Every Witch Way'' *''Figure It Out'' *''Fred: The Show'' *''Game Shakers'' *''Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''H2O: Just Add Water'' *''Henry Danger'' *''House of Anubis'' *''Hunter Street'' *''I'm in the Band'' *''Instant Mom'' *''Jack's Big Music Show'' *''Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong!'' *''Jessie'' *''Just Kidding'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Kickin' It'' *''Kirby Buckets'' *''Lab Rats'' *''Lab Rats: Elite Force'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Max & Shred'' *''MECH-X4'' *''Mighty Med'' *''Monster Warriors'' *''Mr. Young'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Pair of Kings'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''Power Rangers Dino Charge'' *''Power Rangers Megaforce'' *''Power Rangers Samurai'' *''School of Rock'' *''So Random!'' *''Supah Ninjas'' *''Talia in the Kitchen'' *''Teletubbies'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''The Other Kingdom'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''The Suite Life on Deck'' *''The Thundermans'' *''The Troop'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Walk the Prank'' *''Wibbly Wubble and Bubble'' *''WITS Academy'' *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' *''You Gotta See This'' *''Zeke & Luther'' *''Zoey 101'' Animated series *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''Action League Now!'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''As Told by Ginger'' *''Avengers Assemble'' *''Being Ian'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Bradly at the Orange World'' *''Breadwinners'' *''Bruce'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Bunsen Is a Beast'' *''Caillou'' *''Camp Lakebottom'' *''Captain Flamingo'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Dinosaur Island'' *''Domo TV'' *''Dora and Friends: Into the City!'' *''Doug'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Franklin and Friends'' *''Gargoyles'' *''George Shrinks'' *''Gravity Falls'' *''Grossology'' *''Guardians of the Galaxy'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' *''Invader Zim'' *''Jacob Two-Two'' *''Jibber Jabber'' *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' *''Kid vs. Kat'' *''Kim Possible'' *''League of Super Evil'' *''Little Bill'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Mike the Knight'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' *''Motorcity'' *''My Friend Rabbit'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Oswald'' *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Peter Rabbit'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''Pickle and Peanut'' *''Pig Goat Banana Cricket'' *''Pingu'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''Rabbids Invasion'' *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' *''Raspberry Barnyard Band'' *''Rated A for Awesome'' *''Recess'' *''Rugrats Pre-School Daze'' *''Sanjay and Craig'' *''Shimmer and Shine'' *''Sidekick'' *''Star Wars Rebels'' *''Storm Hawks'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' *''The 7D'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' *''The Berenstain Bears'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Legend of Korra'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The X's'' *''Toot & Puddle'' *''Tree Fu Tom'' *''Tron: Uprising'' *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' *''Wander Over Yonder'' *''Wayside'' *''Will and Dewitt'' *''WordGirl'' *''World of Quest'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' *''Yin Yang Yo!'' Category:Lists of television series by network Category:NCI TV